Especiais: NÃO!
by Gisele.M
Summary: Essa fic é apenas um 'especial' da fic 'NÃO', de minha autoria.


**Nota: essa short é apenas um 'especial' da fanfic 'NÃO!', de minha autoria, que narra o bizarro encontro de Pedro e Lily. Personagens convidados: Lairce Malmstrom, Cindy Wood, Doc (sem sobrenome), James Potter e Sirius Black. **

Pedro alisou a roupa e checou o cabelo (a essa altura já longo) no espelho fino ao canto do dormitório. Não gostou do que viu. Tentou arrumá-lo para o lado, mas só piorou as coisas, então passou o pente para trás de novo e meteu a carteira no bolso.

-Que sono – queixou-se Sirius, saindo do banheiro. – Será que não tem como remarcar com a Alex...?

-Não seja tão chato, ela está realmente animada. Ela até abriu o novo perfume dela por você – disse Pedro.

-Como você fica sabendo de todas essas coisas, Rabicho? – perguntou Remus, que procurava por todo o dormitório o seu livro de poções.

-Ah, as vezes eu entro no dormitório das garotas... – os olhos de James e Sirius brilharam – como rato, sabem. É engraçado, quando elas me vêem elas gritam até se descabelarem, e até a Lairce fica feia...

-Acho que não é só quando você está na sua forma animaga que elas gritam, Rabicho – disse James, que por algum motivo andava implicando muito com Pedro nas últimas horas.

Depois de alguns minutos de discussão, Pedro deu uma última olhada no espelho e desceu as escadas, nervoso.

Não que estivesse indo em direção a um encontro de verdade – Lílian deixara bem claro que era só como amigos – mas desde que James dissera que poderia chamar Jane para Hogsmeade, nascera nele essa chama de vingança.

Ela o esperava com as amigas, todas sentadas no tapete e conversando. Pedro cumprimentou-as.

-Olá para você também. Então, vamos? Te vejo lá, Alex, Lairce, Cindy?

-Na verdade eu esperava ir com você – disse Lairce – eu acabei com o Doc...

-Eu também – disse Cindy Wood, uma bonita garota da classe deles – o Ben levou um balaço na cabeça e não o estão deixando sair da enfermaria...

-Ótimo então! – exclamou Lílian – Você não se importa, não é, Pedro?

-Claro que não. – ele respondeu.

------------------------------

-Daí, ele perguntou se eu me importava que ele levasse aquela idiota para passar a páscoa na casa dele, só porque eles são amigos de infância! O que eu duvido muito, já que ela cresceu em Yorkshire e ele em London.

Havia uma hora Pedro escutava a conversa das garotas, ou melhor, os trinta motivos pelos quais Lairce havia acabado com o namorado dela. Seu copo de cerveja amanteigada já estava vazio, e ele havia pigarreado várias vezes para avisar que ele estava presente, mas elas não pareciam notar.

-Bem, pelo menos ele perguntou...

-É, esse é outro motivo pelo qual a gente acabou; ele me perguntava _tudo! _Desde que tempo eu achava que iria fazer no nosso aniversário de seis meses até a minha nota preferida no piano...

Já era demais para Pedro. Mais um motivo pelo qual Lairce e Doc haviam acabado e ele se jogava do alto do Everest.

-Vou ao banheiro. – avisou.

-Ah, eu também vou – disse Cindy. Lílian e Lairce se levantaram quase que automaticamente para acompanhá-la, mas Cindy disse que ela iria sozinha mesmo, e elas voltaram a conversar.

-Porquê você está aqui? – Cindy perguntou quando eles estavam na porta do banheiro.

-Porque tenho nessecidades fisiológicas, oras.

-Não, não – respondeu ela com um sorriso – aqui com a gente.

-Ah... – dsse ele, e respirou fundo, pensando – porque... acho que para fazer ciúmes no James...

-Então a Lily está mesmo afim do Potter?

-QUÊ? Ela está?

-É o que eu estou perguntando, não é mesmo?

-Não, não, não é isso, eu que queria fazer ciúmes nele... – ele parou de falar. Acabara de perceber que essa frase soara muito suspeita. Nervoso, explicou: - é que ele disse que iria sair com a garota que _eu _estou afim, então...

Cindy olhou-o confusa e com pena.

-Ah, não sabia que você gostava do Potter _desse jeito..._ Acho mehor você mudar de alvo, não acho que você seja o tipo de pessoa que ele... sabe, procura – disse ela.

Pedro encanrou-a por alguns instantes, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. E, então, como se uma tempestade cerebral deixasse tudo no lugar, ele compreendeu:

-Não, eu não sou gay! Eu juro!

-Pode deixar – disse ela gentilmente, abrindo a porta do banheiro feminino – que eu não conto pra ninguém

E, deixando para trás um Pedro muito perturbado, ela entrou no banheiro.

------------------------------

-Foi legal hoje, não foi? – perguntou Lílian, no caminho de volta para Hogwarts.

Sem querer dizer a verdade, Pedro apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Quando o Doc apareceu e fez aquela declaração de amor à Lairce, eu me senti dentro de um filme romântico – ela disse.

Na verdade, Pedro tivera vontade de vomitar quando o capitão do time da Corvinal entrou correndo pelo bar, se ajoelhou e disse 'o meu amor por você é tão grande' e mais milhões de baboseiras para Lairce, e ela, chorando, se ajoelhou ao seu lado e beijou-o. Mas como não queria estragar a visão otimista de Lílian, ele corcordou com a cabeça de novo.

-Eu adoraria que alguém _me _fizesse uma declaração de amor como aquela, sabe – contou ela, mirando o sol que se escondia atrás das montanhas. – Alguém bonito e inteligente, e engraçado... e seria de grande ajuda se ele realmente tivesse chances de jogar no time da Inglaterra. Sabe, um primeiro encontro pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, só nós dois, ouvindo os pássaros cantarem... E _daria _o toque final se ele fosse popular, como o Doc...

Pedro pensou por um instante. Com certeza ela não estava descrevendo-o, logo não poderia ser uma indireta... mas aquela descrição cabia exatamente em...

-O James é o garotos dos seus sonhos, então, não é?

-Quê? CLARO QUE NÃO! Eecaa!

-Ora, ele já fez, não uma mas milhares, de declarações de amor, ele é... você sabe, ele não é feio, e... ele _tira _as melhores notas, e ele com certeza sabe ser engraçado... ele joga Quadribol... todas as garotas estão aos pés dele, exceto você, é claro...

-Eu disse alguém popular, e não galinha. E ele joga tão mal! Você _viu _o último jogo da Grifinória, não é? Fomos estraçalhados por causa dele.

-Pela _falta _dele, você quer dizer, porque nesse jogo contra a Sonserina ele tinha fraturado o crânio e não pôde jogar.

Lílian pareceu desarmada por um instante, e então disse:

-Mas o último jogo do ano passado foi horrível. A Grifinória só ganhou porque o goleiro era bom.

-Não, a Grifinória só ganhou por causa daquela Finta de Wronsky que o James fez ao capturar o pomo aos dez minutos de jog. – replicou ele, com admiração – realmente fora um dos melhores jogos a que ele assistira em Hogwarts.

-Tá bom, ele joga bem, mas ele é _tão _cínico! Ele pede para sair comigo, mas quando eu vou ver, ele está se agarrando por todos os cantos com aquela idiota da Louise Hanz.

Eles já tinham chegado ao portão de Hogwarts. Sirius e James vinham ao encontro deles.

-Por falar no diabo... – murmurou Lílian.

-Lily, como vai? Gostou da companhia do Pedrinho? – perguntou James.

-Sim, _adorei, _porquê?

Pedro revirou os olhos – Lílian mal havia falado com ele.

-Ora, então você vai adorar a minha. O que me diz de amanhã a noite, um passeio ao pôr-do-sol? Ou ao nascer do sol, parece certamente mais romântico, e então poderíamos fazer um pique-nique à beira do lago, e eu poderia lhe mostrar os sereianos, eles gostam de cantar nas àguas mais longe do castelo de manhã...

Os olhos de Lílian brilharam a menção dos sereianos – todos sabiam que ela os venerava, depois da aula de DCAT no começo do ano, em que ela completara todas as frases do professor, e chegou uma hora que ele simplesmente chamara-a para dar a aula, e ela, virtualmente aos pulos, foi para a frente da classe. Mas a resposta foi curta e seca:

-Não, _obrigada. _– e foi andando em direção ao castelo.

-Porquê, porquê, porquê? – perguntou James frustrado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Sabe, _eu _aceitaria, se você me chamasse para um encontro desses – disse Sirius.

-Eu já ia dizendo eu também – disse Pedro – mas a Cindy Wood já acha que eu sou gay.

**N.A: **  
Esse cap não tem exatamente a intenção de ser o melhor da história, é só para deixar claro como foi o encontro da Lily com o Pedro... e na verdade nem está explicando muito bem, mas... então, sejam gentis e não joguem tomate. Mas podem deixar reviews criticando. P

Beijão!


End file.
